Drabbles
by Draco38
Summary: A series of short drabbles I guess you would call them.
1. Drabbles 1

I do not own Black Lagoon or any of its characters.

This is a series of small shorts I've been playing with in my spare time. I don't know how many I will do but I will keep this story line open to add more as they come to me. Please let me know what you think of them.

* * *

Rock

Rock sat in the chair, by his desk, with one leg pulled up resting his elbow on his knee while smoking a cigarette. The ember glowed as he slowly inhaled the smoke. Moonlight filtered in through his window and across his bed where Revy slept peacefully.

Revy lay on her left side with the sheet pulled to her chest in her right hand. The moonlight crossed her shoulder, the side of her face and her hair which was spread out behind her.

"She is so beautiful." He thought as he just sat watching. "I've got it bad" Rock thought, "I never knew what it was like to love someone like I love her" In many ways it scared him, he knew now he would give his life for her if he had to.

Revy moaned softly and slid her hand to where he should be and mumbled, "Rock? Where are you?" "I'm right here Revy" Rock said quietly as he stubbed out the cigarette and slid back into bed beside her. She pulled him close and snuggled into his chest mumbling as she went back to sleep.

Rock lay quietly, smiling as his fingers traced her tattoo in the moonlight while he smelled her hair. "Yep," he thought, "I got it bad."

* * *

A/N: I don't know how many of these I will do but please keep on reading and as always please review.

Music: Lay Lady Lay – Bob Dylan


	2. Drabbles 2

I do not own Black Lagoon or any of its characters.

* * *

Revy

Revy had been sleeping on Rock's bed but had awakened a few minutes before when Rock had gotten up and lit a cigarette. At first she was afraid he was leaving but then he sat down on his desk chair and began to smoke while looking at her with a slight smile on his face. Her eyes were slits as she pretended to sleep but she watched him closely.

"He looks so relaxed." She thought. She could feel his eyes on her as he thought she slept. A feeling gnawed in her chest as she thought of her feelings him. "Is this love?" she wondered, "is this how it feels? Wanting just to be near him so much?"

Lately Revy realized she had been finding reasons to touch Rock during the day. A hand on his shoulder, taking his hand to drag him where she wanted to go, even musing up his hair when she walked past the chair he was sitting in. Dutch had noticed but never said a word. He just lowered his head, pushing up his sunglasses with a slightly amused look on his face.

Suddenly a chill ran down Revy's spine. "What if I'm dreaming?" she thought, "What if he's not really there?"

Revy moaned softly and slid her hand to where he should be and mumbled, "Rock? Where are you?" "I'm right here, Revy" Rock said quietly as he stubbed out the cigarette and slid back into bed beside her. She pulled him close and snuggled into his chest mumbling, "Love you." as she went back to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Please review and continue reading.

Music: Never My Love – The Association


	3. Drabbles 3

I do not own Black Lagoon or any of its characters.

* * *

Dutch

The wake from a passing ship made little slapping noises against the hull of the Black Lagoon. The boat rocked gently, pulling against the mooring lines that kept it tied to the dock. Dutch sat on the forward deck with his back against the pilot house drinking beer and smoking. The harbor was quiet this time of night, well as quiet as a harbor could be. The sound of gulls and other birds never really seem to stop and you could hear people talking in the distance while loading a ship.

Dutch liked to come down to the boat alone to just relax. Too many years of wild bars had taught him to appreciate a quiet night with his thoughts. Tonight he was thinking about his business and crew. Business was better than it had ever been since Rock took over handling the books. For the first time, Dutch seemed to have extra money to do upgrades and repairs he had put off for too long. The old pt boat took a lot of funds and work to keep it in fighting trim and he hated to neglect her.

For the first time in years Dutch felt like he had a crew that fit with him and the old boat. Dutch had gone through many people over the years. Some had gotten tired and just moved on, some had been killed in gun battles and a small few had crossed him and paid the price of being lost overboard.

Revy was one he had worried about for a while, but she never seemed to quite step over that edge that would cause him to act. Benny on the other hand had taken to this life quickly since Dutch left him alone with his electronics. The boat and crew was much safer now with all the sensors and gadgets Benny installed and kept in prime working order.

Rock had been a worry when he first came onboard. The man was not dumb but he just had no street smarts. At the first sound of trouble he would freeze up until Revy would grab him or knock him out of the way. Luckily Rock learned real fast and now he ducked and rolled with the best of them.

At first it had been fire and ice between Rock and Revy. But over the months of the first year, Revy had begun to change. She was still her loud, vulgar, violent self unless she was with him. Dutch would catch her watching Rock, or finding some reason to touch him throughout the day. Just this morning Dutch had caught her musing Rock's hair with a little smirk on her face that was playful more than anything else.

Dutch heard someone clear their throat quietly. Looking toward the dock he saw Eda standing there in some of her off-duty clothes. "Hey sailor," she said, "Buy a girl a drink?" She smirked as she held up a bottle of bourbon in her hand. Dutch smiled and motioned for her to come aboard. She made her way up the deck and slipped down next to him with a grin on her face. "Yep," Dutch thought as he took the bottle and pulled a drink off of it, "things are going just fine."

* * *

A/N: Another author started this pair and I kind of like it as a once in a while thing. Please read more of my stories and review.

Music: Sittn' On The Dock Of The Bay - Otis Redding


	4. Drabbles 4

I do not own Black Lagoon or any of its characters.

* * *

Balalaika

Balalaika stood leaning against the edge of the window she was looking out of. The large plate glass, bulletproof of course, looked out upon the City of Pleasure. It was still early evening in Roanapur but the bars and strip joints were already booming.

"This is like living on top of a mountain." Balalaika thought as she peered down from the penthouse window. Her own apartments at the Bougainville Trading Company were only four stories up and did not possess the view. "Ah but we Russians have a thing for old crusty buildings with character." She thought as she noticed a figure reflected in the window walking up behind her.

Chang handed her a drink and stood behind her with one arm wrapped around her waist. "Like the view?" He asked. "Hmmm, yes it makes you feel like a king looking out upon your kingdom." She said. "How about 'our' kingdom?" Chang said as he watched her in the window reflection. She smirked and said, "Hmmm, well for now." Chang laughed as her smirk grew into a sly grin.

"Well do you at least like my present?" Chang asked. Balalaika looked at herself in the reflection. She was wearing a black silk kimono with golden red-pink flowers and gold trim. The inside was shiny pink and it was wrapped with a wide gold belt that was held together by a clasp that looked like a parachute falling from the sky.

"Yes I believe you are really learning to suck up properly now." She said as she shifted her body in the kimono to fell the cool silk rub across her bare skin. Chang laughed quietly as she turned toward him. "What I want to know is how you guessed my size? It fits perfectly." She questioned.

Chang smirked and said, "Biu has Boris on speed dial now. I saw it while I was in Hong Kong and he checked in with Boris on the size. It just would not do for me to bring the queen of Roanapur a gift and it not fit." "One of these days I might have to shoot those two for collaborating, but not today." Balalaika said.

Chang laughed again as he set his glass down on the window seal. "I hope not too soon, I'm really getting used to them working together so well. It makes our lives so much easier. Right now though I want to unwrap my present." She smirked as she watched as Chang began to unhook her belt and slide into the folds of the kimono with her.

* * *

A/N: I love this pair together and hope to be able to come up with more about them in the future. Please read and review all my stories.


	5. Drabbles 5

I do not own Black Lagoon or any of its characters.

* * *

Boris & Biu

Boris's forehead wrinkled as he concentrated on the cards in his hand. He looked across the table at Biu, his Triad counterpart, trying to read what cards he needed on his face. Several Hotel Moscow and Triad men sat around the room watching the two battle over the card table. Boris watched out of the corner of his eye as he saw bets changing hands.

"So," Biu said, "do you think she liked the present?" "Da," Boris said as he nodded, "I'm glad you called and sent me the picture though. I would hate to think it was a color or something she did not like." "Well the boss does have good taste in stuff like that and as soon as I saw the color I thought it looked great. But better to check with you than end up going to war over an outfit." Biu said as he grinned. "I just hate we will never see it, I bet she looks great in it." Biu sighed. "Ya but that is not for the likes of us." Boris said as he reached and drew a card from the pile.

Boris nodded as he put the card in his hand and moved several others around. He nodded at Biu and said, "Your go." Biu thought for a second and then asked, "Got any three's?" Boris smiled and shook his head, "Go fish." He said. Biu cursed as several men around the table groaned and passed money back and forth to each other.

* * *

A/N: Yes I know it's silly but I just liked the idea of these two playing basically a kids game while their men sat around betting on it. Please read and review my stories, I love the input.


	6. Drabbles 6

Benny

The coffee pot gurgled and hissed as the last of the water boiled into the grounds held in the filter. Benny leaned against the counter scratching his three day growth of beard. "Guess I better shave today, I hate it when it starts to itch." He thought as he pulled a mug out of the cupboard to pour the first cup of the day in.

Benny rummaged around in the pantry for a moment and pulled out a pack of pop-tarts. "Hmm the good stuff." He thought as he tore into the pack and began to eat. He had been up late talking to Jane online and really didn't feel like cooking anything this morning.

Hearing the sound of shuffling feet coming down the hall he reached back into the cupboard, got another cup, and set it by the coffee pot as Revy shuffled into the kitchen wearing one of Rock's white shirts.

Revy stuck out her tongue at him as she took the cup and poured the black brew into it. Benny sat down at the table and sipped as he watched her sit and lean over the cup drawing in the coffee smell.

They sat quietly for a few minutes before Revy looked up at him and asked, "What are you looking at Benny?" Benny shook his head and said, "Nothing really, just noticing how much calmer you seem lately" Revy seemed to stiffen up for a second but then relaxed again. "You think so huh?" Revy asked as she watched him over the top of her cup.

"Yep," he said, "ever since the beach party you've been easier to get along with for the whole family." "Family? Oh, so we're a family now?" Revy asked. Benny smiled, leaned back, and put his hands behind his head. "Yeah sort of," he said, "We've been together awhile now. Since Rock has come along it seems to me like things have started to fit together just right."

Benny suddenly leaned forward and looked Revy in the eye. "How do you feel Revy? Are you ok? Are things going alright for you and him?" he asked. Revy froze for a moment and Benny really thought he might have gone too far.

Instead of reaching across the table to strangle him she sniffed and said, "I'm good Benny, for the first time something feels right about all this." Benny nodded and said, "Good, I was hoping you would say that."

Benny got up and pored himself another cup. As he leaned back against the counter, Revy got up and set her cup in the sink. She reached out, put her hand on his shoulder, and looked up at him. "Thanks for asking 'big bro'." She said as she winked at him and shuffled off back down the hall.

Benny just smiled and nodded as he watched her leave. "Now I wonder where Dutch is?" he thought.


	7. Drabbles 7

Eda

Eda was bored. She roamed the halls of the church looking for something to do or something to get into. "Damn it." she thought, "Ever since Revy woke up to Rock she has not been coming around much." It made Eda a little bit jealous to lose her drinking buddy but she understood. Revy had been on the edge of the razor for a while now and Rock had brought her back off of it.

Walking into the dining hall Eda found Rico sitting at a table with his beloved M-60 broken down cleaning it. "Rico," she said, "let's go somewhere and get a drink." Rico shook his head, "Not tonight sis, I got to finish this and then clean the chapel." "I told you don't call me sis!" Eda grumbled without much enthusiasm. Rico nodded and said, "What ever you say Eda."

"Bah!" Eda said as she went back to her room. She changed into some off duty clothes and left on her bike heading for the Yellow Flag. As she roared up and parked she noticed the streets almost seemed deserted. Walking in she found Bao at his usual spot but most of the chairs and tables were empty.

"Bao! Give me a bottle of Jack!" She said. Bao took a bottle of JD down and slid it to her with a glass. Eda cracked the seal and poured a shot. After knocking it back she looked around the room. "Fuck! This place is dead!" she said as she leaned with her back to the bar.

Boa nodded and said, "Like that sometimes. Every once in a while everyone has somewhere else to be." "Have you seen the Lagoon crew?" She asked. Boa nodded his head and said, "Rock and Revy were in for a few minutes, and Dutch came by, but said he was heading down to the boat for the night. I guess Rock and Revy been keeping him up or something."

Eda sighed and stood up, "Ok," she said, "nothing happening here so I guess I'll hit the road." She paid for her bottle and went out to get on her bike. She sat on it for a few minutes pulling drinks off the bottle and thinking. Her mind made up she fired up the bike.

Her first stop was the Lagoon company offices. As soon as she pulled up outside she looked at the dark windows. Even though she was starting to buzz from the Jack Daniels she knew better then to bust in on Rock and Revy. "Revy would fill me full of holes and go right back to what she is doing" Eda thought as she kicked the bike in gear and started down towards the docks.

As she got close Eda killed the motor and coasted to a stop by the Lagoon company warehouse. She dropped the kick stand and climbed off to walk down the dock to where the old pt boat rocked gently in the wake of a passing ship.

Eda stood quietly and watched as Dutch, who was sitting propped against the pilothouse on the forward deck, smoked and drank a beer. Eda remembered something Dutch mentioned once about his daddy being a preacher and an old song began to run through her head. "_The only one who could ever reach me was the son of a preacher man!_"

Eda quietly cleared her throat. Dutch turned to look at her and she said, "Hey sailor, Buy a girl a drink?" She smirked as she held up the bottle of bourbon in her hand. Dutch smiled and motioned for her to come aboard. She made her way up the deck and slipped down next to him with a grin on her face.

Dutch took the bottle and pulled a drink off of it, handing it back he said, "Hey Eda, been a long time since Christmas hasn't it?" Eda smiled and took a drink as the big man put his arm around her and pulled her close.

* * *

A/N: My writing process works in many different ways. Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night with an idea in my head but most of the time I'm sitting at the computer with music playing when one hits me.

As always please review and read my other stories.

Music: Son of a preacher man – Dusty Springfield


	8. Drabbles 8

I do not own Black Lagoon or any of its characters.

Rock & Rotton – Tuesdays – the boys get together to talk about stuff.

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Rock said as he leaned with his back to the bar at the Yellow Flag. "You took her broken knife, without her permission I might add, went off to Taiwan. You found her mother, who almost cut your balls off, then you went to China, and found her father. He kicks your ass off the side of a mountain and then patches you up when you crawl back up and fixes the blade for you. You make your way back home only to get your ass kicked by her for doing all this anyway." He turned his head to look at the silver haired man leaning on the bar next to him. "That about it?" Rock asked.

Rotton nodded as he took a sip on the cola he was holding. "Uh huh. She almost kicked me through a wall. I don't know what she would have done if Sawyer had not pointed out I was already hurt and bandaged up."

Rock shook his head as Bao, who was leaning on the bar behind them chewing a toothpick said, "Hell I knew Rock was dien cai dau. Now I'm fully convinced you are too, fancy boy. Those women you mess with are deadly if you ask me."

Rock snickered and took a drink of his beer as Bao walked away to serve someone else. "Well I feel for you Rotton. I can't say I have not received my fair share of scars from my dealings with Revy. This scar I have on my forehead is the only time she hit me with a bullet though. Hell the first day we met she pulled a gun on me four times and fired six rounds at me before Dutch made her stop."

"And yet you still walk and talk." Rotton said as he pushed his glasses back up on his nose with his index finger.

"Yeah, so far." Rock said, "So tell me, does Shenhua ever pull her blades on you?"

Rotton shook his head, "Doesn't have to. Her voice is enough to cut long and deep when she really gets going." Rotton glanced away briefly before retuning to the conversation. "Sawyer is the one I really worry about."

Rock raised one eyebrow as he asked, "Sawyer? Why? What does she do?"

"She just looks at me. It chills me sometimes. She looks at me with no expression like I'm nothing to her." Rotton said as he shivered. "Interestingly enough she likes you though."

Rock choked on the beer he was drinking and said, "ME? Why do you think that?"

"Oh she told me." Rotton said as he sipped on his cola, "She thinks you're cute and funny. You really got her with the Halloween party. Plus she was real happy with how you took the meat pie joke. She's really looking forward to this year."

Rock laughed, "Yeah for some reason I just knew the meat pies were some kind of a joke. It was fun though and she did look like she had a good time."

"Oh she did," Rotton said, "cooking, getting to dress up in her costumes and on top of that helping Revy of all people with her outfit really pleased her."

"Speaking of which, here they come now." Rock said as Shenhua and Sawyer walked through the door.

The two women walked up and stopped in front of the men and Shenhua said, "Hello dumbass. Rotton? You ready to eat?"

Rotton nodded and got up as Rock acknowledged the two women, "Hello Shenhua, Hi Sawyer."

Sawyer stood there looking at Rock for a minute before saying, **"Would you…Like to…come eat…with us Rock?"**

Rock smiled and said, "Thank you for asking Sawyer but not tonight. I'm waiting on Revy to get here, maybe another time?"

Sawyer smiled sweetly and swished her skirt back and forth before saying, **"It's a…date."**

Rotton got up and said, "See you next Tuesday Rock?" as the trio started out the door.

Rock nodded, "Yep, I'll be here."

Sawyer stopped before going out the door and looked back at Rock. She smiled again and wiggled her fingers at him before exiting.

Rock sat there for a minute with several thoughts running through his head before turning around and calling out, "Bao! Give me a bottle of Bacardi!"

"Dien cai dau, that's what those two boys are, fucking dien cai dau!" Bao muttered as he got a bottle and glass and set them down before Rock.

As he knocked back the first shot Rock thought to himself. "What the fuck did I just get into?"

* * *

A/N: I have several more Drabbles in my head that I will be working on over the next few weeks. As always please review, I love to hear from the readers!

For more about what Rock and Rotton are talking about read Legend by Just Another Soul and Dien Cai Dau by me.


	9. Drabbles 9

I don't own Black Lagoon or its characters.

Texts in brackets are in Mandarin Chinese.

* * *

"Damn it, Sergeant; this has to stop!" Balalaika roared across her desk at Boris who flinched in response.

"Kaptain we have tried everything! I don't know what else to do." Boris replied to her knowing it would not help with the state she was in.

Just then the desk phone rang. Balalaika snatched it up and roared "WHAT?" into it.

Across town Chang flinched and snatched the receiver away from his ear. "Hey hey babe, what's wrong!"

Her face calmed a little as she spoke in a more civil voice, "Sorry, Chang; I'm furious right now. These vermin have gotten into my cigars! Along with everything else they have ruined, now they have destroyed several thousand dollars worth of hand-rolled Cubans!"

A sucking of air through teeth was heard over the line.

"Oooo," Chang said, "Thought you had that problem solved?"

She sat down and stared at the shredded box on her desk, "So did I, we just found this destruction today. Yesterday everything was fine but today…"

Chang took a drag from his smoke and replied, "Okay, I don't want to make you mad but I'm coming over. I'm going to bring with me some special troops made for a situation like this."

Balalaika looked skeptically at the phone for a minute before putting it back to her ear. "I don't know what you're up to, but at this point I don't know what else to do. How many 'special troops'?"

"Just two," Chang replied, "and their handler of course. Let me talk to Boris for a minute and I'll get this all set up."

With a puzzled look on her face, Balalaika handed the phone to Boris who nodded and said 'Yes', 'Okay', and 'Dah' several times before hanging up the phone. Looking at his boss he commented, "Chang said they would be here in a short while. I'll make preparations for them."

As he turned toward the door, Balalaika asked, "Did he say anything else, Sergeant?"

Boris looked back at her with a smirk on his face, "He suggested we start a betting pool on how many vermin the 'special troops' would kill in the first hour."

Balalaika's mouth fell open as Boris closed the door behind him.

000

An hour later, Balalaika heard a knock on her door. "Come," She called as she stood up from her ever present paper work.

Boris walked in followed by Chang, Biu and a small Chinese man dressed in an old traditional outfit.

Chang walked over and kissed Balalaika's hand as Biu nodded to her. The old man was pushing a large crate on a dolly which he parked in the middle of the floor.

"Miss Balalaika, please let me introduce Mr. Huang, handler of the 'special troops'," Chang said.

She nodded to the old man as he bowed and rattled away at her in Chinese.

Chang grimaced, "Sorry, he only speaks Mandarin, but he says he is honored to provide service to you in your time of troubles."

She nodded as Chang rattled back to the old man.

Chang: _[Old one! Let the killers loose so the lady may have some peace!]_

Mr. Huang: _[Ieee! Look at her! What a beauty! Razor will go crazy when he sees those heavenly pillows of love! I don't know if I will be able to control his perversion!]_

Chang: _[He knows he must work before play like any good member of the triad!]_

Balalaika had a sneaking suspicion there was more to the exchange than she was being told as Biu seemed to be stifling a laugh.

"Chang?" Balalaika asked through clenched teeth, "What is he saying?"

Chang looked at her sheepishly and shrugged, "Nothing to worry about, Babe; shop talk."

Shaking his head, Mr. Huang then proceeded to unlatch and open the metal door on the front of the box. There was a rustle of movement and the box rocked back and forth for a second before two of the largest cats Balalaika had ever seen walked out and sat down in front of the old man.

"What the hell are those?" Balalaika asked as the cats head swiveled and looked at her. The feline on the right's eyes seemed to glow when it saw her.

"Those are two of the finest vermin killing Siamese cats to ever walk this earth. On the left Raptor, and the right, Razor."

Balalaika blinked as she thought, _"I swear those __animals__ bowed their heads to me when Chang told me their names!"_

Mr. Huang spoke again and Chang translated for him, "Do you have anything the vermin got into?"

She handed him the shredded box from her desk, which the old man sat on the floor in front of the two creatures. As he rattled to them in Mandarin, they sniffed the box and began to walk in circles around the floor of the office.

"Boris," Chang said, "just open any doors they come to and let them run. They will bring out any kills to Mr. Huang, just set him a place in the hall please."

Boris nodded just as Razor made a low rumbling growl that grew louder and louder as he started out the door and raced down the hallway with Raptor behind him.

Balalaika blinked as Chang threw up his hands, "That's it for us until the fight's over."

Chang removed his coat and sat down on the couch propping his feet up and lighting a cigarette. "How about a drink?" he said with a smirk on his face.

Balalaika sighed and rolled her eyes as she rung for a servant before going to sit down beside him.

"So," she asked after the drinks were served, "what number did you take in the pool?"

"28," he said smiling at her, "Of course that is only a pool for the first hour you realize; this might take all tonight."

"It figures." She said as she smirked around the glass of vodka. "I'll make sure there is supper brought up."

000

After the first hour of the hunt Private Ivanov won several hundred dollars with the number of 32 kills. Afterwards the ruckus died down the quiet hunt began as the cats started to stalk and ambush instead of just rush and flush.

Three and half hours later, Boris knocked on the door of the office. Biu smirked at him as they heard Balalaika clear her throat and call for them to come in.

The two cats walked in ahead of them and jumped up onto the coffee table and sat down facing Chang and Balalaika.

"Mr. Huang says that's it for tonight. He will need to come back at least twice before being sure the infestation is clear," Biu told them.

"Good," Balalaika said, "Make sure he is well fed and compensated. When he is through eating, we will wrap this up and the 'special troops' can head home."

The two men nodded and closed the door as they left.

Chang patted his lap and Raptor jumped from the table to sprawl out on her back with her feet sticking up in the air. Chang began to scratch her belly and tell her what a good girl she had been.

Balalaika chuckled as she watched this display, but just as she turned back to look at Razor she got hit with 25 pounds of cat leaping on her.

"Ack!" she exclaimed as Razor placed himself belly-to-belly with her and put a paw on each one of her breasts. He then proceeded to flex said paws as he lay his head down into her cleavage. Balalaika looked at Chang who was trying not to break out in laughter.

"Sorry, I meant to tell you Razor is a bit of a ladies man and he has a thing for breasts." Chang chuckled, "Give him a little scratch right between his ears and he will love you forever."

With a gulp Balalaika reached out and lightly scratched with her long fingernails. Suddenly a rumble started and she felt her body vibrate.

"He's as loud as Dutch's boat!" She exclaimed as she got to work on his ears. Razor raised his head for a second and then settled in his picked spot for a nap.

"_Did he just smile at me?" _Balalaika thought. Chang just smiled and nodded as the four relaxed after a job well done.

"I wonder if Mr. Huang could train a couple of Russian Blues?" She thought out loud.

* * *

A/N: This popped in my head the other day and jm1681 encouraged me to put it to paper quickly. Thanks to jm1681 and MarshalZhukov for editing. Please review.

BTW, Razor is based on my big tabby cat Tiger. He does the exact same thing to every woman that comes into my house. My lady friends have named him, 'the titty kitty'.


	10. Drabbles 10

I do not own Black Lagoon or its characters

* * *

Revy was feeling very good that morning. She had a great night with Rock and awoke in a better mood than she had been in in a long time. Coffee with Benny had even been fun. Walking down to the dock to find Dutch was actuality pleasant. The breeze was coming in off the water, bringing with it the smell of salt and a cleanness she did not often notice.

Rounding the last corner she saw the Black Lagoon riding at its moorings, waves causing it to move slightly, ropes creaking as if the boat strained to be on its way across the bay.

Revy suddenly stopped as she noticed a motorcycle parked by the Lagoon Company's warehouse. Now on alert Revy carefully scanned the area. Nothing seemed out of place but the hair on the back of her neck had stood up.

She checked the loads in her cutlasses as she crept aboard the PT boat. Thinking for a moment she removed her boots and entered through the engine room hatch. Working her way forward through the day cabin she slid up to the door to Dutch's cabin. It was open.

Squatting low she did a quick peek around the edge and when there was no reaction she took a longer look. _'What tha fuck!'_ She thought to the scene that greeted her.

Dutch lay on his bunk with his arm wrapped around the woman lying snuggled in next to him. The shock of creamy white skin and blond hair a sharp contrast to the big man's dark skin.

Revy sat back in the hall sucking air through her nostrils, a look of almost panic on her face. She heard movement and quite voices as the pair started waking up.

Not wanting to get busted peeking, Revy padded her way quietly back through the cabin and out the engine room hatch. She waited till she hit the dock before putting her boots back on and then jogged up to the warehouse to wait.

000

Eda stepped from the pilothouse door and quickly scanned the docks. Seeing no threats she stepped to the dock and strolled over to her bike. Climbing on she suddenly froze as she heard a familiar voice, one she did not want to hear right then.

"Yo Eda," Revy muttered as she lit a cigarette. "What the fuck's going on?"

_'NOT GOOD! NOT GOOD!'_ Eda thought as she sat back on the bike and pulled a pack of smokes out of her cleavage. Lighting one while Revy watched she took a drag and asked. "What'a ya mean Revy? Just heading home."

"You know what the fuck I mean bitch, how long you been fucking the boss?" Revy snarled as her leaned in close to look Eda in the eyes.

_'She don't really look pissed.'_ Eda thought as she smirked. "Bout a little over a year I guess."

Revy's eyes opened wide with surprise as she stood up straight. "About a year! You been sneaking around banging each other for over a year!"

Eda frowned at Revy, "NO! We've only gotten together a few times. Since you took up with Rock I don't see much out of you anymore so I got bored. Bao told me he thought Dutch was on the boat for the night, so I came down and bought him a drink. That's all."

"That's it? No plot, no plan, just a drink and a roll in the hay?' Revy asked, staring at her through narrow eyes.

Eda felt like a school girl that had gotten caught giving the quarterback a blowjob. "No! Nothing. Look, everybody likes Dutch, Chang, Balalaika, Watsup, the old bitch at the church, everyone! He's the most careful and one of the smartest men in Roanapur. He's safe, why can't I like Dutch too? Answer me that!"

Revy thought about it for a minute as she sucked on her smoke. As she thought about it Eda was right. Dutch really was one of the most careful men in the city of sin. She looked down toward the boat still riding quietly next to the dock.

'Tch!' She sucked on her teeth before focusing on Eda again. "No bullshit Eda, don't you go fucking with his mind or some kind of shit like that. You do and I'll end you so fast you'll never see it coming. Ya get me?"

Eda frowned for a moment, then thought better than to make a snappy comeback. There were few people in the world that Eda knew might could take her down, and one of the top three was standing in front of her. She just nodded to Revy and started the bike.

Revy smirked then and asked, "So? How was it?"

Eda grinned and fanned her face while blowing a whistle. She kicked the bike into gear and roared away.

"Skanky Bitch!" Revy called after her as she leaned back against the warehouse to light another smoke. Revy shook her head wondered how she was going to look Dutch in the eyes today.

* * *

Please review. Also please give all my Black Lagoon and Highschool of the Dead stories a try.


	11. Drabbles 11

I do not own Black Lagoon or it characters.

* * *

Karaoke

Revy hated to lose a bet.

A few nights ago, Rock had outlasted her in a drinking contest at the Yellow Flag, so for one night, she had to do what he wanted to.

She just never thought it would be karaoke.

They had started out at the Flag but after three or four rounds, Rock got fired up and off they went.

It might not have lasted too long except _they_ were here. Ten Japanese businessmen had piled into the karaoke bar right behind Rock and Revy.

They had been three sheets to the wind when they hit the door. As soon as they saw Rock they had greeted him like a long lost brother. This led to them buying several rounds of drinks. Revy never turned down free booze, but they seemed to be a little afraid of her at first.

Then they found out she was Rock's girlfriend. Now they thought Rock was their god.

The story told was that Rock was a negotiator for a local trading company and Revy was a yojimbo; a bodyguard.

The salarymen were now in awe of Rock. For him to have such a beautiful and deadly woman as his must mean he was a god among men, in their eyes.

That's when the party really started.

Revy had to admit, the little guys could really drink. She had lost count long ago how many bottles of rum and sake they had gone through.

Now they, and Rock, were all onstage singing love songs to her.

She laughed from behind her glass as they tried to croon out song after song with short breaks to down more alcohol.

Three had hit the floor and the rest had pulled off their ties to tie them around their heads. Rock was squalling out some tune Revy didn't know when she decided it was time for a piss break.

Washing her hands and looking in the mirror after relieving herself, Revy had to laugh with surprise. _I'm having a really good time tonight_, she thought.

Wandering back out to their table, she found someone sitting in her spot.

Reclining slightly with a glass of blood red wine in her hand was Sawyer the Cleaner. She was dressed in one of her usual goth outfits, and was smiling.

Smiling at _Rock_.

Revy stood there trying to process this in her mind as Sawyer looked up. **"Hello Revy…I see…your boyfriend…is having a…good time."**

Revy sat down in the next chair and took her glass from in front of Sawyer. "What are you doing here, Sawyer?"

Sawyer smirked, "**I heard…Rock was…having a party…so I thought…I would…drop in…and see what…was going on."**

Revy poured another shot and sat watching Sawyer, as she watched Rock and the businessmen dance and sing. It was unnerving really to watch the Cleaner sip her wine and giggle at the show.

"**So Revy…are you looking…forward to the…Halloween party…this year? I told…Rotton…to let Rock…know I would…be making plenty…of meat pies."**

Revy's fuzzy mind churned. Halloween party? Meat pies? Had Rock said anything to her about all this?

Sawyer watched as Revy's mind worked. She sipped her wine and thought about the plan she had for making this a very memorable Halloween.

She finished her wine and got up. Walking past Revy, she leaned over and whispered as best she could. **"Just remember…Revy…I'm playing."**

Sawyer then walked out on the floor in front of the stage. She gave a little spin flipping her skirt, and stopped with her butt sticking out while she blew Rock a kiss.

Rock froze in mid-song with a stunned look on his face while all the businessmen screamed BANZAI! and bowed to Sawyer.

Revy watched as Sawyer walked to the door. As she strolled past, Revy thought she heard Sawyer whisper, **"Maybe"**. Before exiting she turned back, licked her lips, and smiled at Revy while winking and holding up her hand to wiggle her fingers goodbye.

A cold shiver went up Revy's spine as Sawyer disappeared through the door.

Revy got up, went to the front of the stage, and called out, "Rock, I'm ready to go home now!"

Rock handed the microphone to one of the others and stepped down in front of her. He pulled off his tie and placed it around Revy's neck.

Her eyes opened wide as he did something he never did in public; he leaned in and gave her a light kiss on the lips.

All the salarymen cried, "OHHHHHHHHH! BANZAI!"

Standing up straight, he smiled and said, "Let's go home, Revy."

They waved to their drinking buddies, who continued to scream BANZAI! as they walked out the door arm in arm.

As they walked off down the street, a dark figure moved slightly in the shadows of the building and a bright Cheshire cat smile could be seen in the light of a passing car.

"**Trick or treat…next time we meet…I'm gonna get…someone good to eat…"**

* * *

A/N: Has Sawyer's interest in Rock grown or is she really just playing a little game?

More to come…please leave a review, and remember Halloween is only two weeks away…


	12. Drabbles 12

I do not own Black Lagoon or its characters.

* * *

It was another Tuesday. Rock and Rotton were sitting at the bar in the Yellow Flag, talking as they did every Tuesday afternoon they could.

"So Sawyer showed up while we were singing karaoke and talked to Revy for a bit. When she left, she walked in front of the stage and did this cutie girl pose and blew me a kiss. It kinda freaked me out because I've never seen her do anything like that before." Rock said.

Rotton frowned, "That weird, it's totally out of character for her to act like that. I wonder what she's up to?"

Rock shook his head, "I don't know, but for some reason it worries me."

Rotton snorted, "Well it should, I told you she's into you, so you better watch your back. She might just sneak up on you and pounce you."

"Speaking of backs, you two better turn around," Bao said as he nodded toward the door.

Looking over their shoulders, the guys saw Shenhua and Sawyer coming in the front. As they walked down the aisle, Sawyer raised her hand and wiggled her fingers in greeting before they came to stop in front of the three men.

"Afternoon ladies," Rock said in greeting.

"Hello dumbass. Rotton, time go eat, got work tonight," Shenhua trilled in her sing-song voice.

"**Hello Rock,"** Sawyer said. **"Shenhua…do it…now."**

"Me no want to right now! Want food, do it some other time!" the tall killer said with her arms crossed and a pout on her face.

"Do what?" Rotton asked as he pushed his shades up his nose with his index finger.

"**She lost…a bet. Now she must…pay a penalty. If she…does not…well…there are…other conditions…but that's…between us…"** Sawyer told them.

The three men glanced at each other puzzled as Sawyer stared at the fuming assassin.

"**Now…Shenhua…and it's over,"** Sawyer told her.

Shenhua sniffed and suddenly, just as Rock took a sip of his beer, struck a pose. Legs slightly apart, left hand on her hip, right arm stretched out towards Rock, with her index finger pointing at him.

"Rocky booooy! Me so horney! Five dollar, no shit! Love you looonng time! Boom boom, alllll night long!"

Rock turned his head and spewed beer across the bar, as Rotton fell off his stool, and Bao stepped back and muttered something about getting flashbacks.

Suddenly Shenhua's knifes were out and pointed at the men, "ANYBODY SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THIS I KILL YOU HARD! ROTTON! FOOD! NOW!" With that she turned and stormed out the door as Rotton jumped up to follow her.

Rock stared as Sawyer watched the pair go out the door. Turning back to him, he could see the look on her face that he knew was a laugh or giggle, but of course no noise came out of her voice box.

She winked at him and headed out the door herself. As she left he swore he heard her saying, "**Trick or treat…next time we meet…I'm gonna get…someone good to eat…"**

* * *

A/N: I haven't done any Black Lagoon stories in a while and this just jumped in my head this morning.

As always, please leave a review.


	13. Drabbles 13

Drabble Lucky 13!

* * *

"Oh that's it…right there baby!" Revy moaned.

"Ya like that do ya?" Rock asked.

"Oh hell yeah! Keep it up, don't stop, don't ever fucking stop!" Revy replied.

"Don't you worry, Revy; for you I'll do this forever," he said with a leer.

"Oh, oh, oh! Right there! Right there! Right there! Oh god…now put your back into it! Gimme all you got Rock!" the gunfighter cried.

Rock snarled as sweat poured down his face and he put all his strength and concentration into it.

Dutch and Benny sat on the other couch smoking and staring at the pair as Rock massaged Revy's neck, shoulders and upper arms.

Sweat dropped from both their brows as Revy said, "Oh shit, Rock, if you keep that up I'm gonna catch a nut!"

"Can't you two do that somewhere else?" Dutch rumbled.

Revy lifted her bare foot and pointed it at him. "No. The couch is just the right height for Rock to get to my shoulders like he needs to, plus this is your fault you know."

"And how is that?" Dutch asked as he lit another cigarette.

"You jinked the boat at just the wrong time and tossed me against the torpedo tube. That's why my neck and shoulders are sore now."

"Shit happens," Dutch replied. "I was trying to miss ramming the side of that barge they were shooting from."

"Yeah whatever," the redhead said as she got up. "Com'on, Rock; now I want a shower and I got something else for you to massage!"

Rock grinned and winked at the pair on the couch as he started after her.

Benny, who had been quiet through all this, lit another smoke and asked, "What time does the Yellow Flag open?"

Dutch shook his head, "I'm not sure, but if it's not open now, _we'll_ open it."

The two men got up and went out the door as they heard Revy's cackling laugh from down the hall.

* * *

A/N: This just popped in my head at work this morning. As always, please review and favorite!


	14. Drabbles 14

I do not own Black Lagoon or its characters.

* * *

Revy and the Cats

Rock and Revy entered Balalaika's office to find The Kapitan sitting behind her desk.

"Hey, big Sis! What's going on?" Revy asked.

"Good morning, you two, just have a seat, we are waiting on Chang," the blond woman replied as Rock bowed to her in greeting.

No sooner than they had set down than two huge Siamese cats jumped up on the coffee table in front of them.

"Gaa!" Revy exclaimed. "What the hell are those!?"

"Chang's vermin killers," Balalaika said. "We had a rodent problem a while back and he brought them over to help. Now they just like to come visit and play for a while."

"Play?" Revy said as she poked her finger at the monster in front of her. "How the hell do you 'play' with something this big?"

"Just sit still for a minute Two-Hands and you will find out," the woman said with a smirk. "Oh, their names are Raptor and Razor."

The Lagoon couple was stunned to see each cat bow its head as the Hotel Moscow chief introduced them.

"They seem very smart," Rock said as he gingerly reached out and scratched Raptor on her ears.

This seemed like a signal to the animal, who jumped into Rock's lap to lie on her back, sticking her legs in the air.

"Scratch her belly, Rock," Balalaika said. "She will stay with you for hours."

The salaryman did as he was instructed and was rewarded with a roaring purr from the feline.

"Hehe!" Revy chuckled. "Look at Rock playing with his pussy!"

No sooner had she said this than she was hit in the chest by Razor.

"Ack! What the hell is he doing!?" Revy cried out as the twenty-five pounds of cat pushed her back into the cushions of the couch.

"His turn to play," The older woman said with a smirk as she lit a cigar. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, he's a pervert that likes women's chests. It is futile to resist his advances, Two-Hands."

Revy stared in horror as Razor placed each of his forepaws on her nipples and began to massage them while resting his head between her boobs.

"The hell you say! This fuzzy bastard ain't going to feel me up like that!" the gunslinger said as she shoved the cat away from her.

There was the sound of ripping cloth as Razor's claws tore the front of Revy's tank-top open.

"Motherfucker! That was a brand new shirt!" she roared as she reached for one of her guns.

"Two-hands!" Balalaika called out loudly. "You will not harm Chang's pets! Do you understand me?"

Revy frowned, "Fine, but still don't mean I can't beat his kitty ass!" She dove at the animal, who was crouching on the floor, his tail flipping back and forth.

He was gone in an instant as Revy hit the floor face first, grunting in pain. Seconds later the huge cat was on her back jumping up and down several times before racing away.

"Come'ere you fuzzy shit-head!"

The battle was on. Revy scrambled across the floor as the Siamese dashed in and out swatting her as he passed.

Rock sighed and looked at a greatly amused Balalaika, "I don't suppose he will really hurt her will he?"

"Oh I don't know," the woman replied. "I've never seen anyone refuse him before. Even Shenhua allows him to play his game."

Rock thought about this for a moment before Raptor reached up and pressed her forepaw against his face.

"You stopped scratching," Balalaika said with a smirk. "She is displeased."

Rock gulped as he could feel the tips of the cat's sharp claws barely touching his skin. He returned to his duty and was rewarded with her rumbling purr again.

"OW! The fucker bit me on the ass!" Revy cried out from behind the sofa.

A few minutes later Chang walked in to find Revy spread eagled face up on the floor with Razor on top of her licking the sweat from between her breasts. The red-head groaned slightly, "Oh god why does that feel so good…"

Sitting down the Triad boss watched as Raptor played with Rock's tie like it was toy.

Lighting a cigarette as Balalaika sat down beside him, he spoke up, "Gee, I didn't know you were going to get the kids new toys to play with."

The blond Russian finally cracked up with laughter as Rock blushed brightly.

* * *

A/N: Remember to Review, Favorite and Follow!


	15. Drabbles 15

Lotton's luck

Things were wrapping up after a fight. Revy, Shenhua, Sawyer and Lotton had been protecting a shipment for Chang. They were working together because Dutch and Benny had the boat down for repairs, and Rock was off doing something for Balalaika. They had been in pairs, Revy and Shenhua, Sawyer and Lotton, when the first two got jumped by some hijackers, which had brought the second pair running.

The fight was over and Revy was leaning against Lotton's SUV, while he watched over Sawyer as she checked the bodies for loot. Shenhua stood nearby cleaning her blades with a cloth.

Revy sucked in a lungful of smoke and blew it out, "Hey, Chinglish! You know that's the coolest I've ever seen your boyfriend! He never said a word and only did minimum posing! He shot straight and _for once_ dropped targets like a pro! What the hell got into him!?"

"Oh Sawyer fix him," the Taiwanese woman said in her sing-song voice.

Revy flinched, "Fixed!? What tha hell!? You mean like cut'em off or something!?"

Shen laughed, "No, stupid Twinkie! What good he be to us then? She fix him talking!"

Revy had visions of the little Goth girl cutting out Lotton's tongue, but Shenhua stepped over and turned the Wizard's head toward the Lagoon gunwoman. The red-head broke out in laughter as she saw the man's face.

"What the fuck!? She muzzled him!?"

The white haired man's eyes looked depressed as he scratched at the leather mask that covered his mouth and chin.

"Oh alright, I let you loose now. You been good boy!" the tall woman said as she reached up and un-hooked the buckles that held the mask on. As it came loose, Revy could also see the man also had a ball gag in his mouth.

Lotton exhaled a sigh of relief as he pulled a bottle of water from his pocket to drink. "Damn it's hard to breath in that! Please, Shen baby! Don't bind me up like that again! How can I make a grand entrance if I can't talk!?"

He was speaking to the air though as the women were too busy falling all over each other in laughter.

* * *

A/N: Please Review, Favorite and Follow!


End file.
